pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Calamity From The Skies
The Arrival Millions of years ago, a titanic terror from another realm arrived to destroy the planet Earth named Orochi, this Multi-headed dragon was forced to deal with resistance in the form of a species of highly advanced, enormous beast known as Kaiju. These monsters were the protectors of the Elias, a race of tiny, humanlike, beings who inhabited the planet. After the ensuing battle, Orochi was defeated and sealed within the Earth, although a great deal of life on the planet Earth was lost. Two Elias: Belle and Azula, were all who were left of their once prosperous civilization. These tiny fairies, became the symbol for the Kaiju as they had a strong connection with the earth and they lingered on for thousands of millennia... The Reawakening Millions of years later the Vulcan, originally a small weapons manufacturer, though after they discovered how to refine the Lifestream into Mana energy as an electrical energy source, they exploded in power. The company spread power to the entire region, setting up Mana Reactors. It was during this time that Vulcan was at war with a group of Aura Guardians known as the Crisis Core who fought against Vulcan in order to stop them from draining the Lifestream. After the fall of Vulcan and the defeat of a renegade Crisis Core Aura Guardian member Nelo they began to deactivate the Mana Reactors. Unbeknownst to them the Mana Reactors had weaken the seal placed on Orochi and with a thunders roar the creature broke the seal and announced its return to the world. The Aura Guardians engaged the beast, but were easily slaughtered by the creature's massive strength and power. After hiding themselves over the centuries, from humans Belle and Azula last of the Elias appeared and joined the fight against their ancient enemy. The two summoned the Kaiju once again to engage Orochi, and the Aura Guardians watched in amazement as the three beast clashed. The fight dragged own as the Kaiju of Belle and Azula fought, but the damage being inflicted on their Kaiju was also inflicted on them and being mortal themselves they were pushed to their limits. In an attempt to help Azula and Belle the Aura Guardian's attacked Orochi once again, but again they were slaughtered, by it's massive power. Seeing the power and the potential that the Aura Guardians held, Azul and Belle rescued the few remaining Aura Guardians and took them to Nirvana where they lived. Now undisputed Orochi continued it's rampage across the region, feeding off the Lifestream and becoming more powerful. Orochi sprout large crimson wings from its back and now no longer grounded it took to the sky's to spread terror across the planet. Azula and Belle now in Nirvana with the remaining Aura Guardians, they began to teach the Aura Guardians how to summon Kaiju in order to combat Orochi. Being quick learners the Aura Guardian learned how to summon Kaiju and now with a army of these powerful beast they once again engaged Orochi. Though many in number the Kaiju of the Aura Guardians were no match for the now winged creature and over half of the Kaiju were wiped out, killing the Aura Guardian. Tokuichi Motoda the leader of the Crisis Core, devised a plan to weaken the insanely powerful beast which used a near by Mana Reactor, but for his plan to work, Orochi would have to be grounded again. He rushed to the Mana Reactor and recalibrated it before giving the order to subdue Orochi. The other Aura Guardians all ganged up on Orochi and overpower him an get him back down to earth, before subduing him. Tokuichi flipped the switch an reactivated the Mana Reactor and the machine quickly began to drain its power. In a fit of rage Orochi broke the hold the Kaiju had on him and killed a large number of them, before taking back to the sky. All together the Kaiju were able to ground Orochi again, but the creature would not be denied it goal and began to kill the Kaiju on by one. After hour's of trying to keep Orochi ground the Kaiju of the Aura Guardians began to dwindle down to a hand full and finally the creature began to tire. Not taking any chance's for Orochi to regain any strength Azula and Belle using their power sealed the creature away. They sealed it's body away in a stone tablet and sealed it's still massive powers away in eight special Materia sphere's. The eight Materia Sphere's were given to the remaining Aura Guardians to hide across the region, but their work was not done with the end of the fight. Drawing upon the power of life that filled their very being and with help from the Aura Guardians Azula and Bell restored to balance the blasted region deforested that was during the assault of Orochi. With this they then bid farewell to the Aura Guardians before returning to their ancestral home with the stone tablet that held Orochi body in hopes that it would never rise again and earth would be left in peace. Category:Legends & Myths